The Marsupilami's New Groove Trailer/Transcript
Transcript: * Narrator: Long ago in the faraway land, there was a prosperous kingdom, rule by a young Marsupilami... * Marsupilami: Ha! Boom baby! (Dances) * Narrator: He of the serious attitude, * Marsupilami: You threw off my groove! * Fat Cat: I'm sorry, but you've thrown off the Marsupilami's groove. * Timon: Sorry! * Narrator: an evil advisor, * Marsupilami: By the way, you're fired. * Kismet: I'II take over and rule the Empire. * Narrator: and one major problem. * Kismet: I'II just poison him with this! * Marsupilami: Ah. Hey, Scooby, can you top me off, pal be a friend? * (Kimba Chuckles) * Kismet: A lion? He's supposed to be dead! * Scooby Doo: Yeah, weird. * Kismet: Take him out of town and finish the job! * Narrator: Now It's only hope it's a humble peasant. * Thomas O'Malley: Demon lion! * Courage: Demon lion? Where? * (Llama Screams) * (Kimba Screams): You kidnapped me! * Thomas O'Malley: Why would I kidnap a lion? * Kimba: You're the criminal mastermind, not me. * Thomas O'Malley: What? * Kismet: Tell me Marsupilami's dead. * Kimba: Ow! * Scooby Doo: Well, he's not as dead as we would have hoped. * Kimba: Uh-oh. * (Ginger Nutt Chatters) * Kimba: No, no. No, no, no, no. * (Ginger Nutt Chatters) * (Loud Pop) * Kimba: Ha! (Gasps) * (Cape Dogs Roaring) * (Kimba Screaming) * (Thomas O'Malley Yells Like Tarzan) * (Thomas O'Malley Grabs Kimba) * Thomas O'Malley: Don't worry, Your Highness. I gotcha. You're safe now. * (They Get Tied Up) * Thomas O'Malley: Or not. * (The Branch Breaks Off and they Fall) * (Kismet is in Power) * Kimba: No touchy. (Grunts) * Thomas O'Malley: Why did I risk my life for a selfish brat like you? * Kimba: Now I feel really bad. Bad lion. * Narrator: This holiday season, * Thomas O'Malley: Oh, why me? * Narrator: the Marsupilami's got a new look, * (Kimba and Thomas Scream) * Narrator: a new partner, * Thomas O'Malley: We're gonna have to work together to get out of this! * Kimba: Ow! You did that on purpose. You know, it's a good thing you're not a big, fat guy, or this would be really difficult.. * Narrator: and a brand new groove. * Courage: Scorpions! (Screams in Fear) * Stu Pickles: Kimba! (Screams) * (Kimba Screams) * Narrator: Duchess Productions presents... * (Kimba and Thomas Laugh Nervously) * Kimba: Look at me and my bad self. Uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh. * Narrator: The Marsupilami's New Groove. * Kimba: Whoo hoo hoo! * Thomas O'Malley: Uh-oh. * Kimba: Don't tell me. We're about to go over a huge waterfall. * Thomas O'Malley: Yep. * Kimba: Sharp rocks at the bottom? * Thomas O'Malley: Most likely. * Kimba: Bring it on. Boo-yah! * Narrator: Coming Soon to YouTube Category:Duchess Productions Transcript Category:Duchess Productions Category:The Emperor's New Groove Trailers Category:Trailers Category:Trailer Movie Spoof Category:Trailer Spoof Category:Movie-spoof trailers